


It wouldn’t be New York if some weirdo God didn’t show up claiming world domination

by Red_Arting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child of Apollo (Percy Jackson), avengers get owned, just a little drabble, just wanna ge this outta my head, like this is so bad i just wanna post, might right more later, short enough to be a head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Arting/pseuds/Red_Arting
Summary: “For fucks sake, can’t I go one year without some new god meddling with New York City! Fuck this, I’m heading to Jersey!”ie: Child of Apollo is done with new york and the avengers





	It wouldn’t be New York if some weirdo God didn’t show up claiming world domination

“For fucks sake, can’t I go one year without some new god meddling with New York City! Fuck this, I’m heading to Jersey!”

All the Avengers turned in unison. 

A girl stood amongst the rubble, seeming to have a glaring contest with the sky. A golden bow was gripped in her hand, much to Clint’s interest, as was a quiver of bronze and silver tipped arrows. She didn’t seem to notice the rag tag of leather clad ( or in Tony’s case, Iron clad) heroes only meters away.

“I mean come on, why not mess up Chicago, or LA for a change! I hear DC’s nice this time of year, perfect for an alien invasion.

Seeming to have given up on her aggressive debate with… the sky, the scruffy teenager rummages through her quiver, searching for god knows what, but seemingly to come up empty, returns to her emotional stare off.

A scaled alien sneaks up behind said girl and Tony is seconds away from blasting it into oblivion but is beat but a silver arrow crashing through its skull. Stark’s blast crashed into an abandoned taxi’s window, shattering it to pieces. The girl reloads another arrow quicker than Tony’s weary eyes could blink and even Clint was slow to pull his bowstring back.

“Y’all don’t look like a bunch of aliens”

“I’ll take that as a compliment”, Tony calls sarcastically, though he too prepared for a fight. 

“Humans?”

Tony looked around apprehensively, especially at the silent Bruce and questioning Thor.

“More or less”. The girl lowered her bow.

“You?”

The girl smirked. “More or less”, she mocked, walking closer to the group.

Steve looked the girl over, searching for any signs of ill intent. Clint kept his bow string taught.

“Nice bow”

The girl grinned, close enough that Steve could count the scratches on her cheeks. There were a lot.

“Could say the same for you”, Clint calls back, looking over the bronze threading in interest. 

“30 pound, tensile, wide rimmed?”

“50 pounds”

Clint arcs a brow, surprised. “Nice”  
“Okay, who the hell are you?” Of course Tony had to ruin the moment.

The girl gave the man of iron a once over, taking in the chipped armor and curled goatee. 

“The names Cecil”, she says after a moment, slinging her bow over her beeding shoulder. “And you’re the so called ‘Earth’s Mightiest Defenders, I presume”

“You presumed correct, than”, Tony scowls.

“Well”, Cecil says with a smirk, “you might need to be fired cause if earth was so ‘mightily defended’, I wouldn’t be here”.

“You’ve got no idea what you’re dealing with, kid”, Stark mutters.

The half-blood’s eyes narrow. She strides forward, and no one makes a move to stop her as she grabs Tony by the armor, hand crushing against the dented metal.

“No, you’ve got no idea what you’re dealing with, weirdos”, she glares, cold blue eyes cracking through Tony’s hard crusted exterior. “This ain’t even my fight, Loki is way above my goddamn pay grade, and for gods sake fighting aliens was not how I expected my day off work”

“But”, she scowls, “I’d be damned if another freakin deity tried to take New York on my watch”

**Author's Note:**

> Might write some more crossovers in the future so I hope you like :)


End file.
